Our First Kiss
by fangirlsonfire
Summary: Natsu wanted to hang out with Lucy and ends up admitting more than normal.


**Hey, this one shot is for those who had to wait several months for chapter six of Fairy Tale High School. However, all are welcome to read.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Our First Kiss

Natsu's POV

"Luce, I'm bored." I complained my head hanging off her couch.

"Then find something to do." Lucy answered from her place at the desk.

"But I want to hang out with you." I whined.

"I don't care. Why don't you go play with Happy?" Lucy asked annoyed.

I made a pouty face and said," He went on a mission with Wendy and Carla."

"Really?" Lucy asked surprised.

"Yeah, he wanted to help protect Carla."

"He likes her." Lucy said in the voice happy uses on her.

"Yeah." I agreed sitting up.

"Are you mad that he went on a mission without you?" Lucy asked and turning to look at me.

"No, he just wants to help." I replied with a sigh.

"What do you want to do?" Lucy asked smiling.

"Why don't we go look at the sakura trees." I suggested grinning.

"Ok, let me get changed." Lucy said giggling cutely. 'Wait what?" I thought blushing,' Did I just think Luce was cute?' I shook my head clearing those thoughts from my mind and the blush faded from my cheeks.

"Alright let's go." Lucy said coming out of the bathroom a few minutes later. She was wearing a pink tank top and jean shorts. Again, I blushed thinking about how beautiful she was.

"Yeah." I said and jumped out the window.

I heard her yelling at me to use the door and I laughed and yelled back," But the window is more fun!"

Lucy came out the front door of her house and smacked me upside the head. I shrugged and we started walking to Sakura Park.

"You're a dork you know that right." Lucy said smiling.

"Yup, and proud of it." I replied flashing a wide grin. For a second I thought I saw Lucy blushed but I shrugged it off.

"Yeah, I noticed." Lucy said smiling brightly. We burst out laughing for no apparent reason.

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy asked frowning a little.

"Yeah?" I said frowning, sad that her smile was gone.

"Did you send the Rainbow Sakura tree down the river for me?" Lucy asked.

"Y-yeah." I admitted my cheeks little pink.

"Thanks." She said her smile returning.

"Anything for you." I said shrugging.

"I hope we get to go to the festival together this year." Lucy said.

"Me too. You could play bingo with Happy and I." I said getting excited.

"Cool." Lucy said smiling.

"Yeah, I can't wait." I said grinning and again I thought I saw Lucy blush.

"Everyone always takes it so seriously, it's hilarious to watch them freak out." I said laughing.

Lucy giggled and said." It sounds like a good time."

"It is." I said putting my hands behind my head. We walked in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. We arrived not long after.

"Which one did you dig up?" Lucy asked looking around. I grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. I pulled her behind me until we reached the tree.

"This one." I said releasing her hand.

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy said standing next to me.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Why did you dig up this tree?" Lucy asked her eyes never leaving the tree.

"Well, you had never seen a rainbow sakura tree and I knew how much you wanted to see them. All day I tried to think of a way that you could see them. I didn't even play bingo." I said thoughtfully." So I dug it up with Happy and sent it down the river."

"You are my best friend, you know that?" Lucy said turning to me.

"Ditto." I said looking over.

"There is something I need to tell you." Lucy admitted blushing.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I-I love you." Lucy blurted closing her eyes tight. For a minute, I just stared at her, and then a grin spread across my face. I moved closer and grabbed her chin. Her eyes shot open.

"I love you too." I said before closing my eyes and kissing her. Lucy wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. We pulled away, both of us grinning like idiots.

"Wow." Lucy said.

"Yeah." I agreed a little breath less.

"We should probably go let the guild know." Lucy said.

"Yeah, but we can do it later. For now let's just enjoy this moment." I said and we stood there until dark.


End file.
